


甜药 下

by ztt9l



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztt9l/pseuds/ztt9l





	甜药 下

两人留在电梯内壁的温热还未散去，继而从杨九郎公寓的门缝里隐隐漏出染满欲念的喘息。  
张云雷被人抵在门上，双手倒扣在头顶，两个人的舌尖在彼此口腔内忽而交绕，忽又各自游离，焦急地去探寻陌生的气息，不留间隙的讨要阻断了本该规律进行的呼吸，生生给人憋出了泪花儿。杨九郎用唇尖吻去爱人眼角的晶莹，一路向下，用湿软的舌头一下一下舔磨耳垂，脖颈，轻咬那人宛如玉柄的锁骨……。张云雷浑身都在发烫，那落在肌肤上的每一点清凉都让他浑身战栗。白衬衫被人扯开，纽扣叮叮当当不知落向了哪里，完全展露的胸膛向人表示着欢迎，解放的双手搂着杨九郎的后颈，杨九郎头抵在人的胸膛，用舌头一圈圈描摹人浅浅突起的乳房，左手搂着腰，右手从人宽松的裤腰中伸进去，在后面的浑圆绵软与前面的一团之间来回揉捏游走。张云雷的呻吟都在发抖，双腿瘫软，不断下坠。杨九郎喘着粗气将人打横抱在怀里，“去床上，床大，好玩儿”，走向卧室的短途对两人都是难耐的煎熬。

张云雷被扔在一片厚软里，杨九郎褪掉短裤，直着上身半跪到床尾扒T恤，撩起来的下摆刚遮住眼睛，躺着的狐狸勾伸出细白的脚，钻进了人的内裤，一下一下打着圈儿揉按，“嘶”，杨九郎抽了一口气，甩掉衣服一把攥住不安分的脚咬一口，朝人扑去。张云雷像被烙饼一样翻着面儿扯了裤子，白床单上晕染出一片正在扩散的阴影。杨九郎的硕大滚烫而坚硬，抵在张云雷湿漉漉的穴口辗转研磨，轻轻逗弄。“哈……啊，哥哥”，张云雷攥着床单，“进，进去”，张云雷生就一把好嗓子，此时更是又甜又腻，催着空气里的气温又高了几度，伴着喑哑厚重的喉音，杨九郎的硕大挤进了张云雷狭窄湿润的甬道，轻轻颤动的柔软将他的那处裹紧，似接吻般缱绻。轻轻地耸动逐渐变得激烈，一下一下彻底抽出，复又深入，撞得张云雷一片混乱，直往前窜，又被生生扽回，他挺翘的屁股撞在在身后人的小腹上，催生更蓬勃的情欲……

不知何时天空已换了幕布，张云雷的呻吟越来越软，眼角莹莹地闪着亮，“哥哥……，不……不行了，哈……”，杨九郎也已在临界点，狠狠的抽插数下，终于松开人的前面，两人一起泄了身。张云雷瘫在床上回着气，混沌间又被杨九郎拦腰抱着按趴在床侧的落地窗前，此时的杨九郎已经能轻车熟路地寻找到人的点，他掐着人的一把细腰，被下面的那张小嘴咬的舒服地喘气，爽极的人加快速度，一下比一下深的顶撞让张云雷觉得自己要和眼前的玻璃一起碎掉。“别……别了，九郎~”，那人似没听到，将自己整个人提起来，又猛地松手，自己的甬道一下一下整个吞吃着杨九郎的性器，躲无可躲，只能在黏黏糊糊的水声中一次次迎来灭顶的快感。等到杨九郎终于发泄完在自己体内留下汩汩流动的温热，自己也喷洒了一窗斑驳的时候，张云雷已近昏厥，窗外五彩斑斓的光晕出硕大的圈，散在他眼前……

“别……别弄”，第二天下午，张云雷还没从迷乱的情事中清醒过来，杨九郎的手已经摸上了他的腿根儿，“你是个什么玩意儿变得你，你怎么没够啊”，张云雷实在没啥力气，推搡倒似调情，迷蒙间，一圈冰凉环上手指，脑海里闪过的惊诧让他下意识开口，“干嘛”，“干啊”，杨九郎在人耳边吹口气，“咱扯完证回来接着干”。


End file.
